


favours

by descendbeyond



Series: DBD Self-ship Shit [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, cringe culture is dead. this is for me and me only, imposter syndrome innit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond
Summary: felix is a bi mess. kieran is a pan mess. yearning ensues
Relationships: Felix Richter/Original Character(s)
Series: DBD Self-ship Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004892
Kudos: 4





	favours

"Kieran?"

A soft question stirs him from his thoughts. The guitarist had spaced out entirely, his hands on the guitar like he was about to play something. Nothing had come to mind, too anxious to play in front of the campfire.

The question had come from Felix, the newest person to join the group at the campfire, and someone who Kieran became friends with very quickly.

Well, it was hard to ignore the fact that Kieran had feelings for the architect. Everything down to his hands to his light stubble made him yearn for more. The occasional brush of hands or a celebratory pat on the back wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Huh? Fuck, sorry, mate. Miles away. Did you need something?" He almost stuttered out, his words nearly tumbling out as he came back to reality, giving his usual lopsided smile as he made eye contact with the taller man.

"Ah, no, nothing. You looked distracted, so I wanted to check on you." Felix replied earnestly, scratching the back of his neck. The brit looked down and nodded.

"I'm alright. Thanks, though. I should probably give this back to Kate-" He held up the guitar, which the two musicians share, slightly and moved to stand. "-maybe then some actual music will be played then, eh?" The brunette joked as Felix sat.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked as the other stood.

"I'm sure everyone prefers when Kate has her turn playing. Old country-rock songs and acoustics of my old band's songs aren't exactly what people want to listen to. Especially when Kate can sing her heart out ‘bout love and hope while I can't sing but try to sing about revolution and inequality. Isn't exactly what people wanna hear when they're…" He paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "...sat around a campfire for the foreseeable future. And probably the unforeseeable future."

"That is one way of putting it." Felix laughed slightly. "But, no, I think- no, I know, everyone appreciates your singing as much as Kate's. While Kate's singing is smooth and optimistic, yours is more human. Realistic, if you will. At least that's how I feel, but I know Bill and Nea, in particular, enjoy your rougher style." Kieran gave him a soft look and smiled.

"I- uh- I really appreciate it, Felix, I really do." He flushed, not being the best at accepting compliments. "Hang on, I won't be a minute." The brit left him to go give the guitar to Kate, who was quietly braiding a flower crown for Claudette, who was talking extensively about the flowers of the fog, and the country singer listened intently. Felix quietly watched them, as Kieran placed the guitar in front of her quietly and quickly talked to them. The architect smiled as the smaller man laughed with them, then reassured Claudette when she apologized for talking too much. Then the briskly walked away, moving back to sit with Felix.

"Sorry 'bout that. Could you do me a favour?" He asked, shrugging off his dark denim jacket. Felix nodded. "Could you pass that medkit? The one resting against the end of the log." He stretched across, picking up the medkit gently. The jacket had been lightly placed in the glass, with Kieran holding one sleeve over his knees. Felix passed him the medkit and watched as he opened it with one hand and pulled out a dull needle. "Nice. Thanks." Medical stitching wasn't ideal for patching up an old jacket but he made do.

"You take good care of that jacket," Felix remarked, looking through all the patches on the back. Many were band related, punk or rock, but some were softer. One with a smiling face just below his collar. Another with a pink and blue design, and one with Kieran's name on the side of the arm being stitched. Kieran hummed in agreement, retying the old knot. "I assume you bought most of these at concerts?"

"Some, most are handmade." He nodded, starting to stitch the cut left by the Huntress' hatchet.

"You made these?" The architect asked, surprised. The guitarist gave him a smirk.

"Yep. I'm glad it's not obvious." He replied, continuing to gently close the gap. "We used to make them while writing songs. Gave most away at gigs, but we kept some." He closed the stitch and snipped off the thread with medical scissors.

"You didn't sell them?" The blonde asked, again surprised. "I thought most bands would jump at the chance to sell merchandise."

"Nah. Jess, our lead singer, wanted to. But me and Tom, that's our drummer, started giving them out behind her back." Kieran replied, slipping the jacket back on. Felix watched as his shirt rode up a bit, and he bashfully looked away. "You alright?"

"Y-yes. Sorry." He coughed, regaining his posture.

It was probably no secret that Felix also felt something for Kieran. The architect cringed internally whenever he felt something- his obligation to his partner in the real world and his child always nagged him. 

But then again, she fell in love with Felix Richter, the Visionary. She didn't fall in love with Felix Richter, the awkward introvert. He didn't want her to see that side- for anyone to see that side.

So why did he want Kieran to see him?

"Anywho," The guitarist started. "Am I alright to ask about you?" Felix raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh, yes, of course.” He stumbled, flustered from being dragged out of his thoughts by such an unexpected question.

“I know you’re from Germany, whereabouts?” The first question, as Kieran stretched his arms out. Felix tried not to look. Tried.

“Coburg. It’s a town in Bavaria, well. Large town, not quite a city. What about you?”

“Born in Dublin, Ireland. Then when I was… cor, 15? 14? Moved to London with my dad.”

“Why’d you move?” Felix asked, all his fears going into the conversation melted away, their chat becoming more fluid as both tried to get to know each other better.”

“Mother dearest. Crazy, ran a cult. My dad ran the first chance he got and once he had the money.” Kieran sighed. “You’ve, unfortunately, met my mother. The Judgement, some people call her. I just call her Mary-anne.”

“Holy shi-” Felix cut himself off before he exclaimed. “I’m so sorry you have to see her again. And like... That.”

“I’d say it’s fine, but nothing about this is fine.” The guitarist withheld his anger, but Felix got the tone. “Sorry. Got heavy there for a second, my bad. Anyways,” Felix nodded solemnly, as Kieran subconsciously shuffled closer. “You, ah, got a family?”

“Ah, pardon?” The architect asked, and Kieran raised an eyebrow.

“You got a partner?” His eyes widened as the question slipped out of his mouth. “You. Uh. Don’t have to answer that.”

Felix paused for a moment and chuckled at the embarrassed face of his friend. Kieran hoped he wouldn't notice how red he got from the small laugh, especially since it was one of Kieran's favourite noises.

"No, well. I have a girlfriend." The blonde sighed, and the other man tried not to be visibly disappointed. "If I'm honest, Kieran, I wish I didn't." Again, Kieran tried not to look too excited.

"O-Oh! How come?" He asked, scratching his neck. Yui, from across the campfire, gave him a knowing glance. Was he this obvious?

"She's… uh… she's not who I want. Anymore." The architect explained, moving towards Kieran slightly. "Can I ask a favour, Kieran?" 

"Of course."

"Come with me." Felix stood and extended his hand, which Kieran took. Neither really wanted to pull away as they stood, but neither felt like being the laughing stock of the survivors for the next few trials. They wordlessly trailed into the forest, as many of the survivors do, so no one thought to question them.

They walked for a moment until they were out of view. The light of the fire still beamed through the brush, but no life was visible around it. A blessing and curse of the fog.

Felix stopped by a tree and sat, Kieran, following suit.

"Kieran, I- Fuck." The taller man sighed, thoughts trailing off. The guitarist placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"Hey. Breathe, man. You've gone pale." He encouraged, sliding his other hand on his back.

"The favour. I'm… I'm going to do something stupid." Kieran raised his eyebrows in confusion. "And- and you probably won't like it and I've misread everything but-" The once confident man brought himself around to look at his friend, face to face. "Tell me to stop."

"Stop what?" Kieran softly asked, before Felix bit his lip slightly and leaned in for a kiss, gently placing his lips on Kieran's. It was brief, fleeting almost, and Felix pulled away instantly and went to stand, but Kieran stopped him.

Warm arms wrapped around Felix's middle. The brit gently pulled him back down, the other making no effort to resist. He was sat between his legs, back against the warm chest. Felix turned to face Kieran, who gave him a soft look.

"That's what you want me to stop, Felix, I don't want to." He whispered, placing his forehead against the other's.

The blonde placed a hand on Kieran's cheek, feeling the soft skin and the light beard. Once again, he moved to kiss Kieran, but the other met him halfway, both savouring the moment. Kieran's left hand cupped Felix's cheek, feeling the rough stubble. Felix leaned into the touch, and the guitarist gently pushed them onto the forest floor. They pulled away, adjusting themselves to a more comfortable position, Felix holding Kieran, and Kieran resting his head on Felix's chest.

"Well, if it isn't clear," Kieran started, looking up at Felix, who was looking down at him and smiling. "I am. Well, to say I like you is probably an understatement.”

“It’s mutual, Kieran,” Felix mumbled back, the pair feeling content, wordlessly breathing in sync.

They stargazed with what little sky they could see. Not needing to move, not needing to speak. Kieran silently tapped his foot, as he normally did, while Felix tapped his fingers against Kieran's jacket. They stayed like that for a while, hearing the chatter of the forest. 

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" Felix asked, if somewhat nervously. Kieran sighed, and both men moved to lean against the tree again as the wind picked up.

"I dunno. I'd, obviously, like to think so. But," He leant his head against the architect's chest again. "I've been here, what, 2, 3 years we think? Not long after Feng appeared, apparently, and let me tell you. No-one has ever disappeared. Left or... whatever The Entity does with us. There's the horror stories, obviously, but likelihood is that we'll be here... forever." He solemnly stated, monotone and tired.

"Does it get easier?" He replied, softly. Kieran nodded.

"Unfortunately. You forget that having a hook through your shoulder is excruitating. Though, if we do get out, all of us will be excellent mechanics." He joked, if somewhat for his own sanity. Felix quitely chuckled. "I... really hope we get out."

"What'd be the first thing you'll do?" The german hummed, placing his chin on Kieran's head, the two slowly starting to drift off.

"Book a flight to Germany." The guitarist replied, unexpectedly smooth.

"O-oh," Felix blushed bright red, feeling flustered. "Um, w-what then?"

"I'd take you out for dinner," Kieran smirked moving to murmur into Felix's ear. "We'd try and forget our time in the fog, laugh about our friends here, and we'd look forward to the future. For once."

"I'd like that. Under one condition." The blonde smiled warmly.

"Oh?"

"You'd stay with me. In my estate. You could quit your job, I could let Lauren own the company, and we'd never have a trouble in the world." It was Kieran's time to blush.

"You want me as a trophy husband, Richter?" The brit said in a jokingly serious tone.

"Well-"

"-cause I'd do it. In a heartbeat."

"Really?" Felix's eyes widened, his heart beating in his ears.

"I've spent every day since you've arrived dreaming of a time when I could finally say I was yours. Every damn day. And if I have to spend the rest of my time in a game of cat and mouse, it would be worth it. Being here for eternity is worth it, as long as you're here with me." Kieran murmured. Feeling Felix's hands shake, his heart dropped. "Fuck, have I read this wrong?"

"No, GOD, no." Felix nearly exclaimed. "I'm just... not the man you think I am."

"What?"

"I'm not this determined visionary, or this grand architect. I don't deserve my achievemnts- or my career- let alone, you!" He sniffed. "I'm a fucking cheat, Kieran."

"Woah, hey-" Kieran shook his head, moving to look at Felix directly, who looked away. Kieran placed a hand on his cheek, and he reuctantly looked back. "You, are the most paitent, kind, let alone handsome, man I know. You make everyone more determined, even if you're not yourself. You make ME feel like there's something worth surviving for. That there's light at the end of the tunnel. And you deserve me. You do. I don't feel like I deserve you, in fact! But I'm with you, Felix. You don't have to be the grand architect. You can be Felix Richter. And I want to be with Felix." At this point, tears rolled down Felix's face, and Kieran brushed them away. Both men quietly smiled at each other.

"Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too."


End file.
